


i might kiss the baddest bitch, if you dare me

by homiten



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Comeplay, M/M, Piercings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homiten/pseuds/homiten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Junmyeon-hyung says that we don’t have time.” He eases up with a few pushes of Jongdae’s hand, watches as Jongdae flips over onto his front and raises himself to his hands and knees. </p>
<p>“You make time for the things you enjoy,” Jongdae says mildly. He reaches back to pull his cheeks apart, hole pink and untouched in the early morning like it’s patiently waiting for Zitao’s attention. “Get to work.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i might kiss the baddest bitch, if you dare me

**Author's Note:**

> At home sick and felt the urge to write ChenTao piercing fic. This happened instead? Idk idk, go with it. Trying to dip my toe into something while being rusty seems like a bit of a bad idea, but you don't do better without trying first.
> 
> Quick beta by kamidontarchive <3

Early morning starts are old hat for them now; four o’clock showers and the off-sharp scent of sleep sweat. Kyungsoo walking around the house with his chest bared, nipple rings gleaming in the early morning light, enough to make Sehun miss his mouth completely. 

Kyungsoo’s smile stretching wide and fond across his face. He reaches out to brush rice from the corners of Sehun’s lips, eyes darkening helplessly when Sehun decides that’s not enough for him and maybe they’re not in as much of a hurry as Junmyeon makes it seem.

Junmyeon eyes them carefully over the rim of his mug, steam swirling and floating into his bangs, hair soft and mussed from running his hands through it while trying to wrangle them all awake.

“We don’t have time,” he mumbles, more to himself than anyone as he watches Sehun bite at Kyungsoo’s lips, run his hands over Kyungsoo’s back. 

Five o’clock sees mumbling and shuffling as Minseok leads Zitao in with a warm hand curled around Zitao’s neck. Yixing frog marching a still sleeping Jongin to the kitchen table while Baekhyun yawns widely and smacks his lips. Chanyeol is the last to stumble in, body scantily clothed and draped over Junmyeon’s back, lips searching and nuzzling in sleepy affection.

“Morning, hyung,” he breathes into Junmyeon’s skin making Junmyeon shiver and close his eyes, fingers tightening around his coffee mug. Chanyeol hums appreciatively, breathing in the scent of black coffee and mint shampoo before he’s gently pushed away. 

Junmyeon smiles slightly as Chanyeol takes up residence beside Jongin, flopping on top of him before they both faceplant on the table in a pile of limbs and soft snoring. He laughs outright as he watches Yixing struggle to eat his cereal with Baekhyun clinging to him and stealing bites of lumpy marshmallows, a kiss or two. 

Everything’s moving along well enough timewise until Junmyeon realises that, for as noisy as sleepy grumbling and the clinking of forks and spoons can be, it’s a bit too quiet. He does a headcount, mouth pulling into a frown by the time he reaches Minseok and Zitao beside him.

“Where’s Jongdae?” he asks a shrugging Minseok. “Is he still sleeping? Shower?”

“Perhaps,” Minseok hums. He’s got his fingers sliding deep into Zitao’s hair and probaby isn’t really paying that much attention to Junmyeon from the looks of it, but Junmyeon knows that’s not true. 

Minseok is one of the most observant people he knows, which means he’s already clocked Jongdae’s missing presence and probably did the very minute he walked in with Zitao clinging like a limpet. 

Junmyeon is only a little surprised when Minseok pinches Zitao’s side, receiving a halfhearted glare and pout in return. “Ge, please,” Zitao murmurs, nose wrinkling. He’s almost immediately back to sleep but Minseok’s not going to let him off that easily. 

“Go wake up Jongdae,” Minseok says gently, hands moving constantly over Zitao’s hair, face, and body to keep him from falling into sleepy compliance. Leaves him with a hint of aggravation, a slight petulance as he huffs and trudges out of the room, down the hall to Minseok and Jongdae’s bedroom.

Leaves his hyungs smiling into their coffees fondly. 

 

 

 

Minseok and Jongdae’s room is dark, Minseok leaving the blinds mostly closed out of courtesy for Jongdae who’s been looking like his eyebags could house a small country recently. Zitao bites his lip, concerned for his Chen-ge who works so hard and pushes himself so much more, trying to make everything he does look effortless. 

Minseok and Jongdae’s room is dark, but it’s quiet enough for Zitao to hear a soft sigh, a broken off whimper and the rustling of sheets. Jongdae already knows he has an audience, pegged Zitao the moment the door was pushed open carelessly, body rushing in without a care and only concern for himself.

So Jongdae pitches his moans, splays his legs wider so that Zitao can watch him even in the muted light of the bedroom. Watches as Jongdae’s fingers curl loosely around his shaft, thumb playing lightly with the barbell of his prince albert.

Let’s his sighs elongate, syllables curling and darting to pull Zitao in closer so Jongdae can see him watching with his hands curled into fists and waiting for Jongdae to give him permission to touch.

“My good boy,” Jongdae murmurs, back arching as his hands dip down to play over the bumps of his guiche piercing. Zitao licks his lips and inhales deeply. “Do you want to touch me,” Jongdae asks. His fingers tighten rhythmically, seemingly to what Zitao assumes must be the sound of his loudly beating pulse. Jongdae smirks.

“Taozi,” he croons softly, “did they send you to me?” Zitao nods as Jongdae beckons him closer. He gets on the bed as slowly as he can, less to not spook Jongdae and more to center himself. 

Jongdae is unpredictable at the best of times, nails and smile sharp, eyes crinkled while he watches and waits to see how he can use Zitao’s selfishness to ensure his own satisfaction. 

“Minseok-ge told me to come wake you up, hyung.” 

“Good,” Jongdae says and he hooks his leg around Zitao’s thighs, pulls him in hard until he’s bent over Jongdae’s body and covering him deliciously. “Let’s make sure to thank him together later.”

Zitao shivers. He’s splayed out on top of Jongdae, every bit of him touching his hyung and he could probably enjoy getting off just like this if Jongdae wanted. If Jongdae lets him, but Jongdae has other things in mind.

He reaches up, free hand tracing over Zitao’s face--his eyes, the slope of his nose, and down the shell of his pierced ear-- other hand still pumping his hard cock. Jongdae looks like careless abandon. Zitao already knows, has been made to understand long ago that he will get his only if Jongdae desires. 

At first it had made him buck in childish irritation, indignation and arrogant of his own abilities. But now Jongdae calms him with honeyed words, “Zitao, baby.” Cooing, always, with half lidded eyes and a wide smile that engages anyone in the vicinity. “Don’t you want to make hyung happy, Taozi? Don’t you want to take care of me?”

“Don’t you want to make me feel so good, Zitao?” he says now before rubbing himself up and over Zitao’s body so that Zitao can feel the points of Jongdae’s nipples. His hand is still working his cock and Zitao can feel Jongdae’s fist bumping over his abs with every stroke up. Enough of that, he thinks. 

“Hyung, what do you want this morning?” he asks as prettily as he can. Jongdae collects pretty things and Zitao’s his favourite; the prettiest of them all. He smiles, eyes disappearing in a mess of laugh lines. 

“Your fingers and your mouth first.” 

Zitao cocks his head. “Just those, hyung?” 

Jongdae nods. “For now. If you’re good we can do more.”

“Junmyeon-hyung says that we don’t have time.” He eases up with a few pushes of Jongdae’s hand, watches as Jongdae flips over onto his front and raises himself to his hands and knees. 

“You make time for the things you enjoy,” Jongdae says mildly. He reaches back to pull his cheeks apart, hole pink and untouched in the early morning like it’s patiently waiting for Zitao’s attention. “Get to work.”

And Zitao does, he dives lips and hands first so that Jongdae can focus on holding himself up while Zitao holds him open. Zitao runs his hands over the globes of Jongdae’s ass, fingers spread wide and covering them completely, slapping to pinken them lightly. Jongdae moans, “Like you mean it, Zitao” and Zitao knows he’s skating on thin ice. The worst is Jongdae’s disappointment. The worst is Jongdae saying _he’ll do it himself_. 

Zitao wouldn’t be able to bear the disgrace; not from Jongdae, not from Minseok-hyung who sent him to collect his hyung’s most precious. So Zitao flattens his tongue, licks a long stripe up from Jongdae’s perineum and guiche piercing, up over his hole, fluttering now and waiting expectantly. All the way up to the small of Jongdae’s back and Zitao can feel Jongdae shivering in the early morning air and from Zitao’s ministrations. 

He feels the tremors in Jongdae’s body as he presses small kisses to Jongdae’s hole, tongue pointing insistently, kittenish licks flicking light on the pink muscle. He smiles, teeth pressing into Jongdae’s skin when he gets bold and smacks Jongdae’s hand away from his cock. 

Zitao wants all of Jongdae’s attention on him, relishes in the low growl Jongdae gives before he presses back, drops his front lower to the bed and sighs. Zitao spits onto Jongdae’s hole, fingers rubbing to work it in before sinking two fingers in right away, just like how Jongdae likes it. 

Jongdae responds immediately, back arching and ass popped up sluttily and catted high, pushing closer to Zitao’s face before he leans in and sucks at Jongdae’s rim indulgently. He pumps his fingers slowly but firmly, knowing that Jongdae can feel every twist, walls warm and not quite wet, the drag probably burning but he loves it that way and doesn’t ever want Zitao going easy on him.

Zitao does his best, fingers parting slowly, curling to massage and stretch. Every whine he wrings out of Jongdae goes straight to his cock, half hard in his sleep shorts. He won’t touch himself yet, not until Jongdae says it’s okay, but he’s aware of how close to hard he is. For now he enjoys the headiness of Jongdae’s hips flexing, ass pushing back to pull Zitao’s tongue and fingers as deep as they can get in this position. 

His cock drags low and soft over his sheets and he bites his lips before pushing his arms out and above his head on a whimper of Zitao’s name, voice hitching and sliding into a low whine when Zitao pulls his tongue out, palm cracking flat and hard on Jongdae’s ass once more. 

Zitao feels Jongdae go boneless, body melting until he’s not even on his knees anymore and Zitao takes that opportunity to flip Jongdae over onto his back. His hyung is so tiny, skin paler than Zitao’s own and Zitao wishes he had the time to worship it. Leave little marks scattered all over Jongdae’s body, angry, deep, purple marks that makeup can’t really cover. 

Marks and bruises that leave Jongdae sore and humming contently as his eyes brim with promises to get Zitao back tenfold for any damage inflicted on his person. This will have to do, he thinks, digging fingers into Jongdae’s hips to pull Jongdae’s lower half up and onto Zitao’s thighs, legs splaying wantonly and skin splotchy while he waits to see what Zitao will do next. 

Zitao moves slowly, giving Jongdae enough time to say no if he doesn’t want it, but he manages to get the head of Jongdae’s cock in his mouth before his hyung even acknowledges it with a hiss. Jongdae tastes like clean soap from a stolen shower and hot skin, balls resting lovingly in the divots of Zitao’s clavicle as he sneaks licks over the barbell of Jongdae’s prince albert. 

Jongdae inhales sharply and chokes out a moan. “Easy, easy, Taozi, please” and Zitao closes his eyes, knows Jongdae loves to watch the slow slide of Zitao’s mouth down his shaft, lashes fanned and framing his cheeks. 

He can feel the heat of the balls as he works to get as much of Jongdae into his mouth as he can, mouth parted slightly to get the rest of Jongdae sloppy and wet, saliva trailing over Jongdae’s pubic hair and trailing down his balls. 

Jongdae moans when he hears Zitao choke slightly, barbell hitting the back of his throat and causing Zitao’s throat to flutter dangerously around him. He moans when Zitao looks down at him, lips red and tears gathering at the corners of his eyes as he takes all of Jongdae into his mouth and throat and bobs, head twisting meanly on the downstroke. 

“Fuck,” Jongdae cries, “Zitao, Taozi, _please_ , up, off, off!” He pushes and pushes until Zitao’s mouth pops clear off his cock. Zitao breathes harshly, face and nose covered in spit and precome as he runs his tongue over Jongdae’s cock and let’s it rub rudely over his cheeks. 

“In me, please, hyung, please,” Zitao chokes, lips rubbing over the heat of the barbells and manhandling Jongdae’s limbs into order. He clambers off Jongdae in order to rid himself of his sleep shorts, crawls to situate himself over Jongdae, ass pressing back and rubbing while Jongdae fumbles for the lube in the bedside table between his and Minseok’s bed.

Zitao’s eager, impatient as he fits Jongdae’s cock between his cheeks and rolls his hips down on a moan. Jongdae’s hands feel like claws when he takes hold of Zitao’s hip to stop him. He slicks his cock up, fingers wet and hurried, determined, when he seeks out Zitao’s hole, pushes two fingers in for the quickest prep of Zitao’s adult life. 

He’s prepared for it to be imperfect, thighs trembling as he slowly lowers himself onto Jongdae’s cock, but the resistance of his hole and the barbells popping into him before the rest of Jongdae’s cock nearly has him coming. 

He raises his hips and drops down hard, a little too fast, makes Jongdae cry out and grip Zitao’s hips a bit too hard until Zitao’s sure he’ll bear marks for the rest of the day. The friction and slide of too much lube on Jongdae’s cock and not enough prep makes Zitao feel slutty, ass tacky with precome and lube and all the saliva he left on Jongdae’s cock and balls. He loves it. 

“Hyung, _ge_ , ge fuck me, fuck me, ge, _please_ ” he moans, grits his teeth and fucks down on Jongdae as hard and as fast as he wants just to feel the barbells stretching and rubbing all over his walls. Jongdae’s head is tipped back, lower lip caught in his teeth as his small hands skim aimlessly over Zitao’s stomach. 

His fingers catch on Zitao’s nipples and he watches himself twist the nubs, flesh trapped with a hint of nail as he twists them almost viciously and Zitao sobs please and thanks. 

“You’re so-- _fuck_ \--you’re so good for me, Taozi.” Jongdae says, “so good for hyung.”

Tao’s head tipped back, mouth open as he rides, thighs trembling and burning from the frantic pace, not slowing an iota while he chases the feel of the barbells in Jongdae’s piercing stretching his rim every time. 

Zitao’s breath catches in his throat as he feels heat pooling low in his belly. His skin is flushed and the air around them feels like it’s crackling with electricity and Jongdae’s looking up at him like he’s doing so well, like he’s being so good for his Chen-ge, his Jongdae-hyung. 

He cries out when Jongdae plants his feet and slams up, pitching Zitao slightly forward onto his chest. The change in angle makes Zitao howl, sure that even Junmyeon and Minseok can hear him from the kitchen. They can probably all hear him with the way he’s wailing Jongdae’s name.

The change in angle leaves him breathless, the barbells pushing and dragging against his prostate with every bump and Zitao’s given up any semblance of work, content to let Jongdae haul and pull him towards his own completion. 

“Fuck, Tao,” Jongdae groans. 

“Are you close?” Zitao’s fingers are clenched tight on Jongdae’s chest, hips swivelling and pressing Jongdae’s cock deep, asshole clenching so tight that Jongdae sees stars. He can’t come yet, doesn’t want to come until Jongdae does so he reaches up, grabs Jongdae’s face to make him pay attention. 

“Hyung,” he all but growls, “are you close, hyung? Do you want to come now?” 

He watches the tremble of Jongdae’s lips, how his eyes are lidded and dewy in the morning light, cheeks pink and puffed with exertion and decides then. “Let me, hyung, please. I can do it. Let me, _fuck_ , please.” he says and tightens so hard he swears he can feel parts of his body snap from the effort. Jongdae comes with a drawn out sigh of Zitao’s name, fingers biting into Zitao’s thighs and his body shaking from the effort of bucking with Zitao’s weight on top of him.

He lays boneless after, cock softening while Zitao arches his back, tries to draw out Jongdae’s orgasm until he’s able to slip free. Zitao leans down to kiss him, lips slack against Jongdae’s own, panting into his mouth while he himself shakes with the need to come soon, _soon_ because he’s waiting and he’s so good, Jongdae, please, ge, please--

And Jongdae laughs tiredly and spreads himself in a luxurious stretch, body arching to display the mess of scratches and sweat and spit and lube and precome. He looks satisfied, and Zitao is swimming in pride from it all because Jongdae looks like he’s been ridden hard and put away wet. Like he’s pleased with Zitao and will let him come now because he’s ready to come now, please. 

Zitao doesn’t even wait for the words to echo into the room before he’s up and hovering over Jongdae’s chest. His hands work frantically, spreading precome and griping his cockhead a little too hard, moving a little too fast, a little too much and it’s too hot until his spine snaps straight and he’s coming all over Jongdae’s chest and shooting over his collarbone and neck, over his lips as Zitao smears come into the corners of that half curled cat smile.

“Good morning, hyung,” he pants before he leans down to lick his come off Jongdae’s chest.


End file.
